Getting caught
by cookiesforfrogs
Summary: Written in response to the propmt - Emily Prentiss/Emma Frost: I'm pretty sure that I'm earning a horrible reputation with your friends, but I'm having a great time in the process.


I wrote this for the Femslash Kink Meme Mini Meme prompt - Criminal Minds/X-Men Crossover: Emily Prentiss/Emma Frost (620): I'm pretty sure that I'm earning a horrible reputation with your friends, but I'm having a fucking great time in the process. (getting caught,drunken-rough sex, strap-on)

I have added a little extra on to the end but I'm not sure if it makes the story better or worse, other than that it is mostly unchanged from what was posted at the Femslash Kink site

This is set in Aslike's/Nike ravus women of diamond universe - which is awesome and should be read by everyone. I dont own Xmen or Criminal minds, and of course as stated this pairing and the 'world' its set in is the product of Aslike's/Nike ravus.

I'm no Nike-Ravus and its not great - i didn't get chance to edit it. But i wrote it so I'm posting it.

* * *

"Remind me again why we're in your office instead of naked in your apartment right now?"

"Because Garcia text me to meet her here and your driver said we were only five minutes away." The word driver had been said with something like mild horror by Emily. "It's your fault for making us go out for dinner."

"So it's my fault for having a helpful driver, and trying to treat you nicely? My, what an awful friend I am." Emma's voice was warm and amused as she watched Emily's ass while she fumbled to open the doors to the BAU, Emily really didn't wear short skirts often enough. Emma had 38 hours before she had to leave D.C, wasting them watching Emily work was not what she had planned. Still at least it was a nice view.

"Yes. I mean no, I mean, god Emma why did you have to get me a second bottle of wine?" Her head was beginning to hurt, why had she kept drinking that damn red wine? Her eyes slid over to Emma inspecting the room, taking it all in with an amused detachment. Emma's lips curled slightly at the pictures of JJ's son clearly visible even in the low light. Oh yes that was why, those damn lips. Emma had paid an outrageous sum of money for the wine (and really it was a lovely vintage but there had been a report in the news about rising poverty, it just seemed wrong today to pay so much for one bottle of wine). Emily had looked longingly at the bottle but refused a glass. Emma had sighed and given her a hard look, her expression clearly questioning Emily's sanity. The next thing Emily knew Emma's lips were on hers, and when she opened her mouth to let Emma in she had found her mouth flooded with Emma and wine.

"There's no one here." Emma's voice was a hot breath on her ear and Emily shot out of her chair, Emily's shoulder only narrowly avoiding Emma's chin. "Emma! Don't do that!" Emily's body wobbled rebelling against the sudden orders to stand upright. Warm arms held her steady and sharp teeth nipped at her neck, making Emily suck in a shuddering breath. "Careful, you wouldn't want your team to see you flat on your ass now would you?" Emma's mocking voice was making things low down tighten and coil, alarms flared inside Emily's mind this was a bad idea. She strained half-heartedly for Emma to let her go, "Emma, Garcia and the team could get here any minute."

A tongue ran the curve of her ear, darting in as if seeking her mind before retreating. Hard teeth bit into her lobe as Emma's voice echoed in her mind _"you're mine and I want you, besides Garcia would enjoy it"._ Emily blushed and her body throbbed as she remembered the tape Garcia had made of Emma and Emily's time in the BAU bathrooms.

Emma's hands were softly running down her body leaving a trail of heat as Emma's mouth did obscene things to her neck. Emily whimpered and squirmed this time trying to turn around, she wanted those lips on hers, wanted to be able to feel Emma's skin beneath her hands. Finally Emma allowed Emily to shift and face her. Emma's hands were against the bare cheeks of her ass, fingernails pressing into the skin bruising it as Emma pulled her tighter and their mouths met.

Emily squeaked as she felt the hard silicon between Emma's legs. She broke the kiss her eyes meeting Emma's as she tried to think coherent thoughts, and then the wisps of thought fractured as Emma's hands gripped her legs pulling her up and Emily's legs wrapped around Emma's waist naturally.

"Hotch's desk or the meeting room?" Emily's mind burned as she thought of trying to meet Hotchs's eyes ever again, if she had sex on his desk, and then she imagined sitting at the table as they worked up a profile. She'd never be able to do her job again without remembering sex with Emma. Emma's mind brushed Emily's "Meeting room it is."

The wood was cold on her ass and thighs, but it didn't seem to cool the fire between her legs. She nipped Emma's lip hard enough to draw blood, the copper taste was jarring and decadent just like Emma. Her hands kneaded Emma's breasts, she had to get Emma out of her dress, had to taste her.

"Just because I'm letting you use that thing on me this time doesn't mean I like it." Her hands searched for a zip, a button, but there was nothing and Emily growled in frustration.

"Oh?" Emma's hand was suddenly _there_, panties pushed aside, the nails scraping across soaked, sensitive skin and she threw her head back as her body arched with need. "I think you like it plenty, in fact I think you'd beg for it."

The nails were heaven and hell, scraping, stroking, teasing but never, never pleasing. Emily's hair clung to her face as she lay panting and needing on the table she and her colleges brainstormed at. She watched as Emma pulled her hand away and sucked one of those evilly talented fingers into her mouth. Emma winked at her as she cleaned her own finger. Emily groaned, her head thunking on to the table. God damn it, she was going to end up begging.

"Ready to admit you want me to shove my cock deep inside you?" Emma's wet fingers trailed patterns on her exposed thighs, but Emily gritted her teeth, her body tense, and stayed silent, not trusting her voice. "No? Hmmm your wearing entirely too many clothes." Emily's hand moved to the crumpled cloth and began dragging it up, Emily helping her, lifting her hips and then arching her back until the dress was sliding down her arms. Emma however didn't take it off, instead wrapping the abused garment around Emily's wrists. "If you ruin it your buying me a new dress." Emma just snorted in response.

Emma was looking down at her as if she was a prize newly won, as if she was something worth winning and Emily shifted uncomfortably her bra and panties providing her a tiny measure of protection from Emma's gaze. Emma bent between her legs and that delicious tongue was tasting her.

Emily thought she might go mad as Emma dragged her tongue slowly along her slit while her fingers bruised and pinched her nipples. Emily couldn't help but buck her hips, begging without saying a word, but she knew it wouldn't be enough. And then Emma's mouth sealed around her clit, teeth gently biting in as Emma's fingers squeezed Emily's nipples hard and made her keen in need as Emma drew back before Emily could reach her peak.

Emily's was a sodden, whimpering, needy mess "Please Emma." "Please Emma what?" Emily glared at Emma who merely smiled back, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Please fuck me." "And how do you want me to fuck you?" amusement and lust were thick in Emma's voice as she moved and Emily looked on jealously as Emma's hands found a hidden zip, causing the dress to slip to the floor. Before grabbing Emily's legs and pulling them till Emily lay spread and open for her.

Emily tried to summon up a biting remark but Emma pressed the plastic head against her swollen core and Emily forgot to breathe. "What are the magic words Emily?" "God just fuck me with it already." The plastic thrust into her, the wetness helping it push deep inside till she whimpered as it bumped against her cervix. "All you had to do was ask." Emily ground herself against Emma causing the plastic to move inside her and they both groaned in pleasure.

"Oh my god! Emily, is that? Are you having sex on the meeting room table? Oh my… umm" JJ's voice sounded horrified, Emily went to brush the limp strands of hair from her face only to remember her hands were bound together. "She tied you up?" JJ's voice was weak and Emily wondered if JJ was going to faint. Emma's voice managed to sound both bored and annoyed as she stayed buried inside Emily "Yes and she likes it."

Emma craned her neck to meet JJ's eyes "If you wouldn't mind shutting the door we're kind of in the middle of something here." Emily's body felt on fire from embarrassment and need but Emma's voice was all calm dominance and Emily nearly laughed as JJ stuttered "Of course, so sorry" and started to close the door. "Hey wait this is our meeting room and we got called in for a …" the sound of male voices filtered through the door. "I'll try and stall them." JJ slammed the door and strode to intercept the rest of the team.

Emily started to get up, but Emma pushed her back down. Emily peered at her confused "We have to get dressed." Emma shrugged "I'm not done with you yet and JJ will stall them." Emily started to protest but then Emma's lips captured hers, their hips moved and all thought fled.

The strap-on was hard and heavy inside her as Emma pushed her to the edge. "Can you hear them? They're almost here, you best hurry up and cum for me or they'll catch you here on the table withering in need." Emma's voice seemed to push her closer, she was going to cum any second and then she could hear their voices. Hotch demanding to know why they couldn't go in and Emily imagined him, shocked in the doorway as he watched Emma take her. Orgasm washed through her body, she bit down on her lip, tried to hold back the cry of release. But Emma bent low, teeth sinking into the soft flesh of Emily's right breast as she slammed her hips hard, burying the fake cock in Emily. The sensory overload ripped a scream from Emily's body.

Gradually she came back to her senses to find a fully dressed Emma untangling her dress. "What happened?" her voice felt croaky and raw. "I made you scream your head off and pass out, I can see you really hate me using a strap-on." The smugness in Emma's voice was unbelievable.

Emma was sitting her up now Emily's body limp and pliant in Emma's arms. "Do you think they heard?" Emma made a vague choking noise as if swallowing a laugh. "Since they all rushed in to check you weren't being murdered, I'd say yes."

Emily groaned and buried her head against Emma's shoulder, unsure how she was ever meant to face the team again. Emma pulled the dress down over Emily's head and frowned. "Ok I owe you a dress." Emily looked down at the now stretched and shapeless crinkled cloth that had once been one of the few dresses she actually liked and groaned again. The dress was stretched so much, in places it was almost transparent and it seemed somewhere along the way she had lost her underwear.

"Come on they're all waiting to hold the meeting, although I suspect there maybe a few late editions to the agenda items." Emma pulled her down from the table and Emily's legs shook for a moment before they decided that yes they would support her weight. Emma marched her ruthlessly towards the door before pulling it open. The whole team was there looking a little shell shocked but Morgan caught her eye, gave her a thumbs up and grinned. Garcia seemed to give Emma an odd look and Emily filed it away for examination later.

Emma turned to her and pulled her into a deep kiss. Emily's face blazed but she couldn't make herself pull away. Instead Emma broke the kiss and grinned at her, whispering in her mind _"I'm pretty sure that I'm earning a horrible reputation with your friends, however I'm having a great time in the process." _Before announcing out loud "I'll wait for you downstairs in the car, we're not finished yet. Try not to be too long or I might be forced to take out my sexual deviancy on the poor driver." And with that she sauntered off leaving Emily with a concerned team of friends, a room that smelled like sex and no underwear, not to mention the ruined dress and bruises.


End file.
